Pokemon Adventures Bronze Arc
by TrainerBronze
Summary: Meet Bronze, a mysterious Trainer with excellent Pokémon skills. When Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald meet Bronze, how do they react? What is Bronze's mission? Takes place after the Emerald Arc. Welcome to the new age of Pokémon, the Bronze Arc. (Green is boy, and Blue is Girl.)


**Meet Bronze, a mysterious Trainer with excellent Pokémon skills. When Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald meet Bronze, how do they react? What is Bronze's mission? Takes place after the Emerald Arc. Welcome to the new age of Pokémon, the Bronze Arc.**

 **Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

After the events against Archie, or Guile, all had went back to normal. Yellow returned to Viridian Forest. Red went to Mt. Silver. Green went back to his Gym in Viridian City. Blue went to the Sevii Islands to live with her parents. Gold went back to the Pokémon Daycare in Johto. Silver went to his Secret Base. Crystal returned to Kanto to help Professor Oak in his research. Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald all returned to Hoenn. There was at last, peace in the regions. Meanwhile in an unknown location in Viridian Forest, a Trainer looked at a map. The map showed all the regions. The Trainer ruffled his hair, and put on his hat. He strapped on his backpack, and smiled.

"It's time." The Trainer said in a loud voice. Green sent out his Charizard and flew toward the east, to Mt. Silver. A cold blizzard soon smashed upon Green. They saw a fire on the mountain, and he knew it was Red. Charizard landed on the summit of the mountain, and Green ran toward the fire. Red was there, and surprised to see Green.

"Green what's up?" Red said. Green panted.

"Not now Red. For some dang reason, Team Rocket is back up and running again. They just attacked Vermillion City." Red gritted his teeth, and sent out Aero.

"Let's go then." Red and Green flew off the mountain on their Pokémon and headed toward Vermillion. They could see a few flames in the distance, so they flew faster. The 2 Trainers landed on the ground. They saw Team Rocket members, but they were all tied up. Red ran to an officer.

"Excuse me sir, but what happened here?" The Officer looked at Red and grinned.

"Team Rocket came and began to invade the city. They were in strong numbers. But then a Trainer came and defeated them all!" Green and Red both looked confused.

"Can you give a description on what the Trainer looked like?" Green asked. The Officer scratched his head.

"Hmm… He was a teenager with black hair. He had bronze colored clothing… and he was using a fire type Pokémon. He actually looked a bit like you." The Officer pointed at Red.

"Oh. Thank you for the information sir." Red looked at Green. "Someone who looks like me? At first I thought it was Gold…" Green thought more.

"Maybe we should figure out who this Trainer is. We don't know if this Trainer is friend or foe." Green said. Red shrugged.

"Alright then. Should we call anyone else?" Green shook his head.

"If the situation gets out of hand, then we can. For now let's try to find this Trainer." Green walked to the Officer. "Ah, one more question, do you happen to know where this Trainer went?" The Officer put his hand to his chin, and snapped.

"The Trainer said something about going to Goldenrod City in Johto. Then he took off on a flying type Pokémon." The brown haired Trainer walked back to Red. "We start at Goldenrod." The duo sent out their flying types again. Pika grabbed onto Red's hat. They took off to Goldenrod City.

At Goldenrod it was packed with people everywhere. Red and Green moved around the crowd, looking around everywhere. A Trainer with black hair and Bronze colored clothes. As they walked, Green and Red found a familiar face.

"Hey, Red! Green! How's it been?" It was Gold and he was munching on some food. Red grinned while Green just rolled his eyes. Gold continued to munch on food. "So what brings you to Goldenrod City?" Gold asked.

"Uh… We're sort of Trainer hunting right now. Want to join us?" Gold raised an eyebrow in a confused manner as to what Red was talking about. Green explained to Gold that they were hunting for an unidentified Trainer who had saved Vermillion City from a surprise attack. "Apparently this Trainer looks a lot like me, and has bronze colored clothing… The Trainer also has a fire type Pokémon. That's all we know. An officer told us that this Trainer said something about coming to Goldenrod."

"Alright, I guess I'll be joining you. I was supposed to get something for Crys, but… I'll just get it later. Trainer hunting sounds better than shopping." Gold sent out his Pichu, which hopped onto Pika's head. Red laughed a bit, and Gold smiled. Green was muttering something about them being so immature. "Uh… So where do we start?" The three began to look all around the big city for the mysterious trainer.

"Man, this is like finding a needle in a haystack!" Red yelled, as they walked down the streets. "We have nearly searched the entire city and we still don't know who this new hot shot is!"

"You can say that again." Green mumbled. Gold just chuckled, as they continued to walk. "Wait! Red, isn't that the guy?" Green pointed to a person walking down an alleyway. Red's eyes went wide.

"BINGO! But now what?" Gold had a sly and joking grin.

"We beat him up and steal his money!"

"Honestly Gold, I'm going to have Crystal give you a smacking when we're through this…" Green mumbled. "We should just follow him. We'll see if his intentions are really good." Red, Gold, and Green walked into the alleyway. It was dark, and the ground seemed really wet. Red told Pika to generate some electricity for light.

"Dang, you can't see shit in here." Gold mumbled.

"Language." Red mumbled back.

"What? Crys always cusses whenever she gets mad at me…" Green, slightly annoyed by Gold's bickering was muttering cuss words under his breath. Soon, the 3 friends came to a halt. "Huh? Where did the mystery trainer go?" Red, Gold, and Green held onto their pokeballs ready for a fight.

"Right above you." A voice stated. The 3 Trainers looked up, as a silhouette jumped down from above. THUD! The Trainer slowly got up.

"Who are you?!" Green growled.

"Me? I am a Trainer just like you Pokedex Holders."

"How do we know if you are a friend, or foe?"

"… … …"

"WELL?!" Green yelled. "Don't yell. You'll cause a commotion." Green scowled once more, annoyed by this mysterious Trainer.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! CHARIZARD, BLAST BURN!" Red and Gold reacted slowly until they realized what Green was about to do. Charizard erupted from Green's Pokeball and fire began to charge within the mouth.

"NO GREEN!" Red yelled. A giant blast of fire shot toward the unknown trainer. FOOM! An explosion erupted, and the 3 expected to see a heap of ash, instead they saw something far surprising. A small Pokémon with blue eyes was in front of the Trainer. Its eyes glistened in the darkness, and a V shape glowed on its head.

"Whoa! What Pokémon is that?" Red took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon. "Unidentified Pokémon." Red's Pokedex beeped.

"That… That should have eliminated you!" Green yelled. The Trainer laughed. "Oh yes. If Blast Burn were to be used on a normal Pokémon. But this is no ordinary one…" Light flashed in front of the Trainer. A Trainer with black hair, and bronze clothing looked up at the other 3 Trainers. "So, I suggest you allow me to speak before you use Blast Burn here and there."

"Okay then, other version of me. Who are you? Where do you come from? Why are you helping us?" Red asked a bit eagerly. The Trainer chuckled.

"My name, is Bronze. I was born in Viridian Forest, Kanto, and was blessed with the powers of the forest. Unlike your friends Lance and Yellow, I have another special power. I am currently 16 years old. I have a self-made Pokedex that I carry with me. Why am I here? I'm getting to that." Gold and Red were surprised. Green was still more or less, pissed.

"Just tell us why you're here."

"I'm getting to that."

 **Hope you enjoyed this all so far! Because I sure am.**

 **Bronze(Me): We're also taking in character suggestions!**

 **Red: So fill out the form below and post in the comment section! You're character may just be featured! Whether it be an existing character, or someone new!**

 **TRAINER FORM:**

 **Trainer Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Birthplace:**

 **Birthday:**

 **Pokemon Team:**

 **Occupation (Trainer, lass, etc.):**

 **Short summary on character background:**


End file.
